


Снизу

by Allegros_aka_Corky



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, Consent Issues, Discussion of STDs, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegros_aka_Corky/pseuds/Allegros_aka_Corky
Summary: Арчер всегда получает то, что хочет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Receive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1791805) by [kriegersan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegersan/pseuds/kriegersan)
> 
> Бета - troyachka, гамма - Прекрасное_далеко

— Итак… Гейский секс.

Рэй, не переставая лениво жевать сашими, медленно поднял взгляд от документа, над которым работал. У стола стоял Арчер, во всем своем (неподражаемом) невыносимом великолепии, и явно старался выглядеть куда увереннее, чем был на самом деле.

— Прости, не расслышал? — сказал Рэй, с трудом проглатывая кусок. Он схватил со стола бутылку воды и надолго приложился к ней, пытаясь подготовиться к очередной фигне, которую обычно выдавал Арчер.

Тот закатил глаза, выдвинул из-за стола, стоявшего в комнате отдыха, один из свободных стульев и плюхнулся напротив Рэя.

— Лана не позволит мне трахнуть ее в задницу, пока я сам сначала не попробую…эм… побыть снизу.

— Снизу?

— Ну да, снизу в гейском сексе.

— Вообще-то, технически, у вас все равно будет традиционный секс. Только в задницу. 

— Да пофиг, традиционный секс в задницу или не слишком традиционный. — Арчер вытащил из… из чего-то там пистолет и направил его Рэю прямиком в лоб. — И если ты хоть кому-нибудь расскажешь об этом разговоре, я прострелю тебе не только ебаную задницу, но и башку.

— Премного благодарен, с пулей в башке и в заднице я несомненно буду готов помочь в разрешении твоего интимного кризиса. — Рэй отодвинул дуло от лица и стал собирать со стола коробку от еды и документы, намереваясь убраться куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от (красавца) болвана-бойфренда своей лучшей подруги. Поднявшись, он приготовился к дерзкому побегу. Какого хрена Лана вообще запала на этого идиота?

Ах да, все дело в невероятной привлекательности Арчера, а так же его по-своему очаровательном наглом хамстве. Вот и сейчас тот каким-то образом оказался слишком близко, так что почти напирал на Рэя, направляя дуло «вальтера» ему в грудь. От Арчера хорошо пахло: не просто хорошим одеколоном (хотя и им тоже), а именно мужским запахом. Член Рэя дернулся. Твою ж мать.

— Рэй.

— Нет, Арчер.

— Рэй.

— Я сказал, нет! Ты хоть иногда слушаешь, что тебе говорят?

— Нет, — со смехом ответил Арчер. — Во всяком случае, не тебя.

— Тогда зачем ты ко мне пришел, — съязвил Рэй, — если не собираешься меня слушать?

Арчер пожал плечами.

— Ну, ты, вроде как единственный гей, которого я знаю. Не считая, возможно, Сирила.

— Хм.

— К тому же вы с Ланой как бы… друзья или вроде того. И я решил: уж кто-кто, а ты точно заинтересован в том, чтобы у нее был умопомрачительный, восхитительный гетеро-гейский анальный секс.

— Ну да! – ляпнул Рэй. Черт, он же совсем не это хотел сказать.

…Впрочем, если подумать…

Не то чтобы он был особо посвящен в подробности сексуальной жизни Ланы (ладно, пару раз он фантазировал о том, как она занимается любовью с Арчером, но кто со здоровым детородным органом не фантазировал об этом?), или всерьез собирался помочь этому говнюку сделать все правильно. Господь свидетель, Рэй достаточно наслушался гневных, самоуничижительных тирад Ланы по поводу этого засранца… Но, с другой стороны, может, как раз тут Рэй и мог бы помочь! Ему же нравится изображать психотерапевта… это же почти одно и тоже, правильно? Если не считать однополого, то есть, разнополого секса. Анального секса. Господи, эти гетеросексуалы так странно трахаются.

Арчер просиял:

— Отлично. — Он тут же выбил у Рэя из рук все, что тот успел собрать, так что рис, палочки и досье разлетелись по полу. И, не обращая внимания на возмущенные вопли, схватил его за запястье и потащил прочь из комнаты отдыха. — Но сначала мне нужно хорошенько надраться.

Так они и оказались посреди рабочего дня в каком-то отстойном кабаке, где стали медленно надираться. Рэй не возражал, когда Арчер всучил ему очередную порцию и, чокнувшись, они дружно опрокинули бокалы. Спиртное обожгло горло, но Рэй прекрасно понимал: сколько бы он ни выпил, это не сделает предстоящий разговор менее неловким. Разве что Арчер, возможно, хоть на самую малость перестанет казаться таким невыносимым засранцем.

Арчер сделал знак бармену повторно наполнить бокалы, которые они тут же снова опустошили, и прежде чем Рэй успел что-либо сказать, объявил:

— Эй, открой-ка счет моему усатому приятелю.

Вот же пиздюк. Впрочем, кто бы сомневался.

Голова стала удивительно легкой, так что Рэй скорее был навеселе, чем пьян. А вот Арчер, судя по всему, совершенно не пьянел и продолжал преспокойно заливаться пивом. Кроме них у барной стойки никого не было, пьяные пожилые люди и байкеры тусовались где-то в глубине бара, справа в небольшой кабинке сидели несколько бизнесменов. Обычная публика для второй половины дня понедельника.

— Ну, хорошо… что именно тебя интересует? — начал Рэй. 

Бармен со стуком поставил перед ним свежую, запотевшую бутылку, и Рэй (в очередной раз) возблагодарил пивных богов за то, что не приходится вести этот разговор на трезвую голову.

— Да блин, Рэй, я вообще понятия не имею, каким образом занимаются гетеро-гейским анальным сексом, при том, что я не гребаный педик! Так что начни с азов или как там.

— С азов… анального секса.

— Да. С пролога анала. Итак, в некоторой заднице…

— Ой, да заткнись ты. Засранец.

— Тогда сам начинай, ну! — ответил Арчер с наглой ухмылкой в пол лица. 

Рэй прищурился, конкретно приложился к бокалу с пивом, облизал пену с усов и медленно поставил его обратно.

— Хорошо, эм… Итак… Пролог. — Рэй кашлянул. — Ан…

— Во времена новых удивительных открытий, движимому любопытством человеку приходится делать выбор…

— Слушай, сраный умник, если собираешься и дальше продолжать ерничать, богом клянусь, я сворачиваю домой.

— И я останусь без своего Хэппи Мила? Ладно, шучу. Все, я слушаю. На этот раз серьезно.

Рэй только вздохнул.

— Ладно. Мудак. Полагаю, у тебя уже был анальный секс с другими женщинами? То есть, не с Ланой.

— Ага… например, прошлой ночью. — Рэй стал подниматься со стула, но Арчер схватил его за плечо и усадил обратно. — Господи, ты что, шуток не понимаешь?

— Твоих не понимаю.

— Серьезно? Ладно, на самом деле это случилось недели три назад.

— … И как именно случился этот конкретный эпизод твоей неверности? То есть… что именно ты делал? Давай, рассказывай по порядку, — предложил Рэй, закидывая ногу на ногу. Не так уж просто так откровенно обсуждать секс, да не с кем-нибудь, а с Арчером. Лживым наглым хамом, который то и дело подхватывает какое-нибудь интересное заболевание и грубо обращается с Ланой… Но, по правде говоря, Рэй давно уже нахрен запал на него. Так что да здравствует выпивка и человеческое любопытство. Арчер жестом показал наполнить бокалы, бармен только закатил глаза.

— Да все как обычно, — ответил Арчер, пожав плечами, и отхлебнул пива. — Мы напились (вернее, я напился, насчет нее не уверен), как раз жарил ее сзади, ну ты понял, и тут… р-раз. И я прям… там. Анальный секс. Она сказала «не та дырка», но… Как по мне, так очень даже та, ну, ты меня понимаешь. Потом она схватила деньги и удрала, даже чаевые не успел предложить. Странная какая-то.

Рэй посмотрел на него.

— Что?

Рэй продолжал смотреть.

— Вот только не надо меня осуждать, Рэй. Я прекрасно знаю, чем ты занимаешься на выходные.

— И что, скажи на милость, из моих занятий на выходные может быть ужаснее твоего якобы-случайного проникновения в зад проститутки, не давшей на это согласия?

— Рэй, она же взяла деньги. Какое еще согласие тебе надо?

Уронив голову на руки, Рэй простонал:

— И какого только хрена она в тебе нашла?

— Кто, Лана? Уверен, она просто видит, насколько великолепно мое великолепие.

— Ага, именно.

— Ну же, Рэй, погрейся в лучах моего великолепия! Смотри, он греется! В лучах! — Арчер указал на бармена, который не обращал на них внимания, подливая пива (за счет Рэя).

Рэй успел схватить оба бокала и сам опустошил их. Да, лишняя выпивка сейчас ему точно не повредит.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он, со стуком поставив бокалы обратно на барную стойку. — Первое правило гетеро-гейского анального секса — всегда используй смазку. Второе правило гетеро-гейского анального секса — всегда, мать твою, используй какую-нибудь гребаную смазку, тупой ты говнюк!

— Наверняка на моем члене оставалась смазка. Или слюна. Хотя я и не уверен.

— Ладно, довольно мусолить…

— И на самом деле это наверняка было г…

— Я сказал довольно мусолить! Второе правило гетеро-гейского анального секса — подготовка. Очко — это тебе не киска.

— Ха!

— Заткнись, это важно! Болван. Твое очко — это мышца, а значит эту мышцу нужно растянуть, прежде чем, э-э… заняться делом. Для этого придется использовать парочку... э-э-э, пальцев. Засунуть прям туда. — Рэй повертел пальцами перед носом Арчера, и тот оттолкнул его руку от своего лица. Только сейчас до Рэя дошло, что они каким-то образом успели придвинуться друг к другу, так что теперь почти соприкасались коленями. Вот дерьмо, нужно полегче с выпивкой.

Не зная, куда девать руки, Рэй вытащил сигарету и зажигалку. Которую Арчер тут же у него выхватил и поднес уже зажженную, чтобы тот прикурил. Рэй с опаской посмотрел на него, прежде чем нагнуться к пламени, и лицо его скрылось за облачком дымка от первой затяжки. Арчер положил зажигалку на стойку и отодвинулся. Все это было крайне сексуально. Блядь.

Рэй кашлянул, выпустил дым через ноздри.

— Как я уже сказал… тебе придется сначала растянуть отверстие пальцами, и только потом пихать туда член. Растянуть, чтобы не причинить боль твоему, эм, пассивному партнеру.

— В гейском сексе!

— Да. Партнеру в гетеро-гейском анальном сексе.

— То есть… погоди. Тайм-аут. У меня возник вопрос по ходу. Рэй, разве ты обычно не… это самое…

— Пассив… в гейском сексе?

— Ага. Ну, я чет решил, что ты должно быть, это, в роли принимающего, или женщины или как там… раз уж ты такой весь из себя гей.

Рэй на это ничего не ответил. Только поднял бровь.

— Что ж, я только что продул пари, — притворно вздохнул Арчер и потянулся за пивом. Но Рэй его опередил: толкнул к нему бутылку так, что она со стуком упала на барную стойку, пенистая жидкость выплеснулась на пол. Нужно отдать Арчеру должное, он почти мгновенно вернул бутылку на место, доставая свободной рукой носовой платок. Тем не менее, несколько капель все равно попало ему на брюки. К немалому удовольствию Рэя. — Вот же ж блядство. Теперь все подумают, что я обоссался.

— Или что тебя обкончали. Раз уж я такой озабоченный трепетный пидор, мне ничего не стоило вытащить член прямо посреди гребаного бара и выпустить порцию кончи прямо на твою аппетитную кокетливую фигуру! — прорычал Рэй, и почти (почти!) сразу же пожалел о словах, сорвавшихся с его обычно весьма развязанного языка. Блядь, надо завязывать с выпивкой. А то сболтнул лишнее. Рэй затянулся сигаретой.

— Это совсем не похоже на кончу. Вот ни капельки. Какой ты нафиг гомик, Рэй?

— Самый что ни на есть гейский, Арчер.

— Да? Кокетливый? — усмехнулся тот. — Итак, пальцы. Сколько? 

Он не смотрел на Рэя, разглядывая пятно на своих штанах, так что Рэй в свою очередь мог беспрепятственно разглядывать его. Черт, какой у него красивый рот (особенно когда из него не лился поток полнейшей фигни). И волосы тоже красивые, как и кожа. Кроме, пожалуй, пор возле носа… Интересно, чем он обычно занимается помимо работы? Возможно, стоит как-нибудь обсудить это, когда они не будут нарочно напиваться и обсуждать анальное проникновение в Лану.

Кстати об этом.

— Ну, то есть, это зависит от ситуации? Наверное, — ответил он. — От того, насколько нервничает твой партнер. Потому что когда он напряжен, знаешь ли, там все… сжимается.

— Ну да, еще бы… мне об этом не знать.

— Фу! Какой ты все-таки… отвратительный.

— Эй, можно подумать, это я инструктирую совершенно непросвещенного девственного девственника…

— Угу-м.

— …о запретном анальном удовольствии. Неизвестное пугает, Рэй! Мне нужно родительское напутствие или доверенный опекун!

— Честно говоря, я на… двести процентов уверен, что твоя мать куда более подробно просветила бы тебя в этом вопросе. Может, даже на двести пятьдесят. Наверняка она даже продемонстрировала бы процесс на деле.

Рэй почувствовал, как в колено ему уперлось дуло. 

— Не говори так о моей матери, — просто сказал Арчер, и лицо его при этом заметно побледнело. Надо же, как странно. Рэй неловко кашлянул, и Арчер убрал пистолет, решив, по-видимому, продолжить разговор: — Итак?

— Итак, — начал было Рэй, и шумно закашлялся. Перед ним тут же появилась свежая порция пива, и он схватил бутылку. Арчер чокнулся с ним горлышком, сделал глоток. Рэй последовал его примеру. Черт, похоже, он и правда успел надраться. — Ага, итак, как я, эм, уже сказал! Смазка, растяжка и не торопиться — вот и все, о чем стоит… переживать.

— Ты уверен, что все? — многозначительно поднял бровь Арчер.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, девчонка. Как будто я не знаю точную длину и толщину твоего члена. Не такой уж он и большой.

Арчера, похоже, это немного задело.

— Это Лана тебе сказала, да? Она что, измерила его, пока я спал? Господи!

— Я ее лучшая подружка, так что утрись. Девушки всегда рассказывают лучшим подружкам, насколько большой у их приятеля член. Это что-то вроде… правила феминизма.

— Тогда тебе должно быть известно, что мой член больше не только среднего размера, но и всех остальных размеров тоже больше.

— Эм…

— Заткнись. Лучше скажи, почему парни-геи становятся пассивами? То есть… принимающими, или как там.

— Погоди, что?

Арчер пожал плечами, отхлебнул еще пива.

— Вот женщинам, похоже, это совсем не нравится. Я еле-еле уговорил Лану хотя бы подумать об этом. Хотя против римминга она не возражала, судя по поскуливанию. Впрочем, эта информация, наверное, лишняя.

— О, мы уже давно перешли эту черту.

— И все-таки, почему парням так это нравится? То есть, я понимаю, что это типа гейская фишка и все такое, но я провел кое-какие исследования и… все такое, и похоже, что парням-натуралам это тоже нравится. Хотя, насколько я знаю, парни-натуралам не терпят, когда хуи приближаются или погружаются в их отверстия. Итак. Объясняй. 

— Ты же в курсе, что такое простата? — спросил Рэй, с тревогой обнаружив, что его пиво каким-то образом опять закончилось.

— Конечно я в курсе. Я тебе не какой-нибудь безграмотный беспризорник.

— Господи, какая жалость.

— Рэй!

— Да-да! Простата. Ну, это очень приятно. Когда на нее что-нибудь нажимает. Член, или пробка, или кулак, если тебе нравятся такие развлечения. Это типа точки G у парней.

— Запомнил, — сказал Арчер, кивая в свое пиво. — Точка G у парней-натуралов. Думаю, это стоит попробовать.

Рэй неловко кашлянул. Внезапно в баре стало слишком жарко. И когда только он успел выкурить все сигареты? Черт, уже почти шесть вечера! И вообще, сколько он успел выпить? Если даже Арчера догнало, судя по слегка заплетающемуся языку. Вот ведь дерьмо!

— Угу, — сказал Рэй, пряча зажигалку и портсигар обратно в карман. Народу в баре прибывало. Комнату немного пошатывало, хотя, возможно, пошатывало стул. Рэй уже не доверял своим чувствам. — Стоит. Хотя технически ты мог бы попробовать стимулировать ее через промежность.

— Промежность.

— Ну, под яйцами.

— Идиот, я знаю, что такое промежность.

— Тогда значит тебе нужно пощекотать под яйцами, — съязвил Рэй. Да, он точно пьян. — Пощекотать… промежность… бля, надо перестать пить. Мне, наверное, все равно пора валить.

— Куда это валить? Ты идешь со мной.

— То есть, как это, я не…

— Нет, Рэй, это не обсуждается. Решение принято. Совет сказал свое слово. Ты идешь со мной. К Лане!

— Тебе и правда нужно, чтобы я типа… тренировал тебя? Думаю, тебе не придется приглашать дважды, дружище.

— Ага, — со смехом ответил Арчер. Он спустил ноги со стула, допил остатки пива. Не глядя уронил бутылку на барную стойку, развернулся и направился к выходу. А совсем окосевший Рэй все сидел и гадал, что за нахрен вообще творится, пока перед ним не кашлянул бармен. Ах, да, этот говнюк бросил его с неоплаченным счетом. И кстати, куда он вообще подевался? Смирившись, Рэй покорно достал бумажник и стал ковыряться в купюрах, пока не почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за плечо и стащил со стула.

— Какого хрена ты еще здесь? Пошли, неудачник.

Рэй очень сильно подозревал, что они ушли, так и не заплатив. Или у бармена просто выдался тяжелый день. Очень уж громко он кричал им вслед. Просто пиздец. Рэй плохо помнил, как оказался на пассажирском сидении в машине, Арчер так лихо вырулил с парковки, словно ему вообще было насрать на безопасность вождения. Как и на любую другую безопасность. Впрочем, в трезвом виде он тоже водил паршиво.

Рэй постарался сесть поровнее, чувствуя, как в голове постепенно проясняется. Он и не собирался так надираться, но Арчер, очевидно, обладал какой-то сверхъестественной ебучей силой, заставляющей людей совершать поступки, которые в нормальном состоянии они в жизни не совершили бы. Будь проклята эта его сексуальность.

— Итак, есть ли что-то еще, о чем мне следует помнить, о мой анальный Оби-Ван? Ты как там, в норме, приятель? — Арчер протянул руку и похлопал Рэя по бедру, и, хотя это и было немного странно, возражать не хотелось. Рэй громко сглотнул и повернулся к окну, подставляя лицо ветру. Казалось, в салоне стало слишком душно.

— Думаю, я охватил все, что нужно. Ой. Погоди. Осталось последнее: анальный секс не должен быть спонтанным. То есть… тебе нужно убедиться, что там все… чисто. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— То есть сначала посрать. Понял.

— Фу как грубо.

— Рэй, мы обсуждаем, как я подставлю задницу для гетеро-гейского анального секса. Учитывая обстоятельства, это еще очень даже тактично сказано.

О боже, они и правда обсуждают, как Арчера будут трахать в задницу. Рэй и забыл (или старался не думать) об этом, а еще он был пьян, ехал в машине Арчера… и вся эта идея очень ему нравилась. Потому что у Арчера просто великолепная задница. И голос — наверняка Арчер будет восхитительно стонать когда ему станут засаживать член. Жалобно ныть, противиться для вида, как обычно делают натуралы. А еще у него восхитительные губы, словно созданные для обсасывания члена. Интересно, захочет ли Арчер попробовать и это?

— Так что, делать клизму? В этом фишка, или такое больше подходит для каких-нибудь садо-мазо игр? Потому что я больше склоняюсь именно к этому, но не уверен, как Лана отреагирует, если я заявлюсь к ней со шлангом и попрошу… заполнить меня.

— Заполнить… тебя. Я даже говорить об этом не хочу.

— Господи, да я же просто спрашиваю! Не превращай это в невесть что. Кто еще сможет мне ответить? Помоги, Оби-Ван, ты моя единственная надежда!

Рэй замер на несколько секунд, а потом уронил голову на руки. И сжал виски.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Неужели? — засмеялся Арчер в ответ.

— И куда, черт возьми, мы едем?

— Я же говорил. Что везу тебя к Лане.

— Везешь меня? Я что, вроде подарка на новоселье? Симпатичный карманный блондинчик? Безделушка для манто, затерявшаяся среди полузабытых, пыльных рождественских открыток?

— Ты хоть иногда говоришь на нормальном английском?

— Задница.

— Заткнись. Все равно мы уже приехали. Вылезай.

— Нет!

— Эй, слушай, а что будет, если ты, ну, типа пернешь, во время гетеро-гейского траха в задницу? Технически это считается пердежом? Или это как-то иначе называется? Пук?

— Арчер, какого хрена…

— Вылезай. Нахрен. Из машины, Рэй!

Арчер перегнулся через Рэя, бесцеремонно нарушая его личное пространство, и открыл дверь пассажирского сиденья. При этом заехал локтем Рэю в грудь, а когда дверь распахнулась, просто вытолкнул его из машины. По счастью, Рэй успел ухватиться за проем, иначе шлепнулся бы задницей прямо на тротуар. Скотина.

Когда Рэй выпрямился, его немного пошатывало. Хотя теперь, стоя на парковке многоэтажки, в которой жила Лана, он немного протрезвел, хмель окончательно не прошел. Пошарив в кармане, Рэй достал портсигар, вытащил сигарету и покрутил ее в пальцах.

— Напомни-ка, что я здесь делаю? Помимо того, что слушаю отвратительную… хрень, которую ты несешь.

— Неужели ты не хочешь увидеть меня голым?

Что ж, член Рэя совершенно точно хотел. Ну просто пиздец. Глупый хрен вечно принимал за него наихудшие решения. Рэй закурил и глубоко затянулся. Полегчало. Это же вовсе не означает, что он позволит Арчеру изменить Лане… Хотя нет, погодите, о чем вообще разговор? Арчер же натурал… в основном? Правильно? Проклятье, во что этот придурок его втянул.

— А Лана вообще в курсе, что я с тобой приеду? Ты хоть сказал ей?

— Ага, я отправил ей сообщение в машине. Кажется. Так что давай, поторапливайся, не задерживай меня.

Рэй смирившись вздохнул, когда Арчер схватил его за локоть и потащил в квартиру Ланы. На улице уже темнело, Рэй то и дело спотыкался — хорошо, что Арчер сохранил полную дееспособность несмотря на сильно опьянение.

Каким-то образом они добрались до входной двери, Арчер выпустил Рэя, поставив его прямо. Затем нажал кнопку звонка на домофоне и сунул руки в карманы, ожидая, пока Лана ответит.

— Что? — искаженный динамиком голос Ланы звучал скрипуче (и стервозно, если честно). — Мне не нужны ваши христианские брошюры, бог меня не спасет, а если вы скауты, продающие печеньки, просто оставьте их у двери и убирайтесь пока живы.

— Лана, детка.

— О, привет! Хотя ты что-то рано: вроде же говорил, что появишься к восьми.

— Ага. Можешь засудить меня за это. Мне невтерпеж. Впустишь?

Прозвучал сигнал, дверь приоткрылась, Арчер схватился за ручку и втолкнул Рэя внутрь — тот едва успел затушить окурок о дверной косяк. Вел себя Арчер вполне прилично, и это было странно. Впрочем, Рэй тут же решил, что не зря же Лана нашла что-то в этом засранце. Наверняка с ней Арчер вел себя немного по-другому, во всяком случае, не был таким говнюком, как обычно. Это же хороший знак, правда? Впрочем, все зависит от того, как их встретит Лана, когда увидит, что Арчер притащил его с собой. Черт.

Они неуклюже прошмыгнули мимо пожилой азиатки с двумя собачками в лифт, Арчер ткнул в кнопку большим пальцем. И хотя Рэй ни за что не признался бы, ему пришлось опереться на Арчера, когда лифт плавно качнулся, поднимая их на восемнадцатый этаж. Сам же Арчер сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Говорить буду я, Рэй. Лана не ожидает твоего появления.

— Ты же сказал, что отправил ей ебаное сообщение!

— Я соврал, — со смешком ответил Арчер.

Пиздюк.

Двери лифта распахнулись с тихим звуком, и Арчер опустил руку на поясницу Рэя, подталкивая его вперед. Тот, почти на автопилоте, не сопротивлялся, только чувствовал, как на лбу выступила испарина. Лана и в хорошем настроении отличалась капризностью, а в ярости и вовсе превращалась в злобную пиздогарпию, так что он понятия не имел, чего ждать.

Стучать Арчер не стал. Рэй робко последовал за ним в квартиру Ланы. Он уже бывал тут несколько раз (и даже подарил ей некоторые из ее полуживых комнатных растений), поэтому знал, как трепетно она относится к личному пространству.

— Эй, детка, я здесь, — послышался ее голос из открытой двери. Арчер стянул пиджак, набросил его на одну из вешалок и прошел внутрь квартиры. Рэй раздеваться не стал, полагая, что секунд через пять Лана просто вышвырнет его вон. Или вышвырнет их обоих.

— Пошевеливайся, Рэй, - Арчер подтолкнул его по направлению к кухне.

Лана стояла у кухонного стола, спиной к ним, в одном (черт) кружевном белом белье и на каблуках. Черт, черт, черт. Рэй громко сглотнул, Арчер позади него ухмылялся во весь рот. Лана повернулась с бутылкой красного вина в одной руке и бокалом в другой, и застыла в явном замешательстве.

— Так… привет, Рэй.

— Эм, привет, дорогуша, — ответил Рэй. Прежде чем Арчер выступил вперед и поднял руки в знак примирения:

— Я могу все объяснить.

— В таком случае советую поторопиться, пока я не швырнула бутылку очень дорогого вина в твою физиономию, — Лана демонстративно отпила из бокала.

— Помнишь, как прошлой ночью мы заговорили об анальном сексе, и ты сказала, что прежде чем ты позволишь мне… это самое, я должен сначала сам попробовать, каково… это самое.

Лана продолжала смотреть на него.

— Поэтому я привел Рэя: решил, что он может засадить мне и все такое.

— Засадить тебе. —повторила Лана, продолжая смотреть на Арчера.

— Ага. Как в гетеро-гейском сексе.

Рэй развернулся, собираясь броситься наутек, но Арчер схватил его за плечо и удержал на месте.

— Ты, лживый мешок дерьма! — зашипел Рэй. —Ты же сказал, что тебе просто нужно пару советов!

— Ну, я надеялся не только на советы, но, полагаю, можно продолжить вечер и посмотреть, чем все закончится.

Лана тяжело вздохнула и поставила бутылку на стол.

— Только такой тупица как ты может считать, будто для того, чтобы оттрахать натурала в задницу, обязательно нужен другой парень.

— Да, я вообще думал, что мы говорим про пеггинг! — вмешался Рэй.

— Я не фетишист, Рэй, чтобы играть в мстителей. И меня еще считают странным!

— … «играть в мстителей»? — повторила Лана так, словно совершенно потеряла нить разговора.

— Пеггинг… Пегги… фу. Ты права, плохая идея. Вернемся к обсуждению. — Арчер откашлялся, побрел к ней, и потянулся за бутылкой с вином. Но Лана отдала ее только после того как снова наполнила свой бокал. А когда Арчер потянулся, чтобы поцеловать ее, отвернулась, подставив щеку. Естественно, этот говнюк лизнул ее, а когда Лана отпрянула, выхватил у нее бутылку и весело протопал к бару, доставая еще два бокала. — Так что, сделаем это или как?

Независимо от того, что собирался ответить Рэй, он принял предложенный Арчером (зад) бокал с вином и отпил немного, ожидая, что же будет дальше. Черт, он даже не отрицал, что его член очень, очень заинтересован. Неужели он и правда согласится? Господи помоги.

— Что именно сделаем? — поинтересовалась тем временем Лана. — Нет, серьезно, мне жутко интересно, какую хрень я услышу в ответ.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Всего лишь бисексуальный троячок. Не более.

— Угу. Я в этом не участвую. Я ухожу. Прости, куколка. — Рэй опустошил свой бокал, поставил его на стойку, и в очередной раз повернулся, чтобы поспешно удалиться. Но Арчер успел схватить его за плечо и так сжал, зараза, что Рэй поморщился от боли.

Лана только фыркнула:

— Значит, ты утверждаешь, что в самом деле позволишь Рэю отшпилить тебя?

— Да. Если данное действо откроет мне возможность как следует оттрахать твою задницу.

Лана закатила глаза.

— Просто не могу в это поверить. Почему я?

— Почему ты? Да потому что твой красавчик-приятель самым бесстыдным образом предлагает тебе поглядеть на дрочибельный анальный секс двух голых мужиков. Господи, Лана, да что с тобой не так? Где твоя благодарность?

— Детка, я… хотя знаешь что? Хорошо. Будь по-твоему. — Она скрестила руки на груди и прислонилась на барную стойку. — Если ты не шутишь – опускайся на колени и отсоси ему. Сейчас же.

— Эй, а меня спросить никто не… — начал было Рэй, но его тут же толкнули спиной к холодильнику. Арчер подступил ближе, нос к носу, и опустил руку на пряжку ремня Рэя. Бокал вина из его руки куда-то делся, впрочем, Рэя сейчас мало что волновало, кроме пульсации крови в члене (и голове). О боги, Арчер что, и правда собирается отсосать ему? И Рэй ему позволит?

— Что-то меня смущает роль живого дилдо в ваших экспериментах с гетеро-гейским анальным сексом…

— О, неужели Рэй сначала хочет гейских поцелуев? — Арчер изогнул губы в усмешке. Их лица находились так близко, что Рэй чувствовал запах алкоголя в его дыхании.

— Возможно…

— … «Ответил он, жаждая сногсшибательных поцелуев этого красавца Арчера».

— Сногсшибательных.

— Это похоже на… худшую в мире игру сексуально озабоченных цыплят. — Лана устроилась сбоку, примерно в шаге от них, расположив свою роскошную задницу на кухонном стуле и закинув ногу на ногу. В руке у нее был бокал, заново наполненный вином, на щеках играл румянец. Что ж, вечеринка официально началась. Рэй все еще не мог разобраться в своих чувствах, зато его радостно вставший член, чертов предатель, был готов к подвигам. Арчер, опустив взгляд, сразу же заметил это, и выдернул ремень Рэя из петель, бросил его на пол рядом.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь… до этого целовал парня? — немного нервно спросил Рэй, сообразив, что Арчер уже расстегивает ему брюки.

— Нет, то есть не так, как целуются геи. А впрочем, погоди, надо уточнить. Лана, я целовал раньше мужиков?

— А мне-то откуда знать? Хотя помнишь тех шведских террористов-геев, когда ты был под прикрытием? Если подумать, у одного из них…

— Заткнись, Лана.

— Постойте, что… — Рэй так и не закончил фразу, потому что ее окончание вместе со всем остальным Арчер заглушил поцелуем.

Рэя немного расстраивало, что Лана наблюдает как они целуются. То есть лижутся. Лизаться с Арчером было довольно странно. Но тем не менее круто. Арчер прикусил его нижнюю губу, протолкнул язык в рот Рэя, одновременно уверенно поводя руками по его плечам и помогая снять пиджак.

Потом он освободил из штанов свою рубашку, вытащил майку. Они продолжали целоваться, касаясь языками, и Рэй даже не пытался сдержать тихие голодные постанывания. Только втянул живот, когда Арчер скользнул пальцем ему в трусы, оттянув немного резинку. А потом резко выдохнул и нервно вцепился в плечи Арчера, когда тот просунул руку дальше. Они столкнулись носами, и Арчер немного отстранился и посмотрел вниз.

— Так говоришь, ты точно обычно не снизу? То есть не пассив, не принимающий и прочее? Потому что… если отбросить все остальное, у тебя довольно внушительный ствол, который ты именуешь членом. Должен сказать… твои родители неплохо поработали.

— Эм…

— Остальное — это то, что ты целуешься как девчонка, Рэй.

— Хватит проецировать свои сраные гендерные предрассудки на геев, говнюк, — вмешалась Лана.

— То есть девчонка с усами…

— Просто заткнись. И начинай уже сосать его член. — Лана резко встала со стула и исчезла в спальне.

— Она всегда такая стерва, когда вы занимаетесь этим?

— Да, но, по правде говоря, все эти унижения меня только заводят.

— Правда?

— Так, все, хватит умничать, лучше заткни свой рот членом, — велела вернувшаяся Лана, и, пихнув Арчера носком ноги под колено, уселась обратно на стул.

Рэй даже не пытался отрицать, что его член стал по стойке смирно как только Арчер опустился на колени и задрал полы рубашки, которую сам он как раз торопливо расстегивал. Одной рукой Арчер ослабил воротник, второй уже стягивал с Рэя брюки. Он всегда работал очень эффективно, когда выполнял поставленную задачу, этого у Арчера было не отнять. Сейчас его целью был член. Стоявший во всей красе.

Стащив с Рэя остатки одежды, Арчер замешкался, и стало ясно, что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше. Или по крайней мере смущен тем, что приходится иметь дело с мужским достоинством. Явно забавляясь, Рэй опустил руку, обхватил свой член у основания и немного неловко подался вперед, пройдясь головкой по щеке Арчера. Тот отклонился, уперевшись ладонями в бедра Рэя, и с сомнением посмотрел на него. Трижды блядь.

— Значит так… я не собираюсь никого обманывать, поэтому имейте в виду, до этого момента моей распущенной личной жизни я не разу не держал члена во рту. Так что Рэй, ты это… будь поаккуратнее со мной, и все такое.

Рэй фыркнул.

— Что, боишься? Члена?

— Нет, Рэй, я не боюсь. Это же всего-навсего член. Я перевидал немало членов. У меня у самого есть член. И прости что вынужден тебе это сказать, но у тебя тоже всего-навсего обычный член. Только гейский.

— Ага, большой, сочный гейский член, который оттрахает твой рот так, что на глазах у тебя выступят слезы радости и/или слезы от удушья.

— Э-э… Лана?

— Ты это заслужил, и прекрасно об этом знаешь. Так что давай, дружок, принимайся за дело. 

Рэй совершенно четко слышал жужжание, доносившееся с той стороны, где сидела Лана. Как это похоже на нее!

— Но почему я? — не унимался Арчер.

— Потому что у тебя горячая красотка-подружка, которая прекрасно знает, как ты любишь, когда тебе отдают приказы. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и обслужи Рэя.

Арчер неохотно обхватил член Рэя, провел рукой сверху вниз и обратно. И пялился на головку так, словно она вот-вот выскочит и цапнет его. Да, ему явно не помешало бы уверенности. Натуралы так предсказуемы: пасуют перед тем, чем сами же обычно гордо потрясают.

— Просто… возьми его в рот наконец. Я буду осторожен, честное… честное слово, — соврал Рэй, перебирая пальцами свободной руки волосы Арчера. Затем совсем не нежно притянул его голову к члену, так что блестящая головка ткнулась в уголок плотно сжатого рта.

Рэй провел рукой по скуле Арчера, по подбородку и большим пальцем скользнул по его рту, стирая каплю преякулята с уголка губ.

— Господи, — пробормотал он, поднося пальцы ко рту и слизывая свой вкус. — Ты должен позволить мне… ну же, Арчер! Блядь.

— Хрен с ним, — пробормотал Арчер, и обхватил член у основания так, как это делал сам Рэй. А когда приподнялся на коленях и нерешительно высунул язык, чтобы попробовать головку, Рэй почувствовал, что ноги его обмякли. Казалось, все его мокрые сны разом сбываются наяву. Жаль только, что сам он сейчас не совсем трезв. Арчер же тем временем действовал все увереннее, вбирал в рот член все больше и больше, экспериментируя, то пуская, то выпуская головку. Толковый ученик. Неудивительно, что женщины к нему так и липнут.

Но сейчас на нем было слишком много одежды. Поэтому Рэй выпустил его волосы и стал стягивать рубашку с плеч Арчера. Удалось это только наполовину, так как Рэй был слишком возбужден, чтобы заниматься чем-то еще, кроме как двигаться бедрами навстречу рту Арчера. Или любоваться его соблазнительным видом: закрытыми глазами, сосредоточенным выражением лица, красными губами, сомкнутыми вокруг члена. Проклятье.

— Ух ты, — казалось, Лане немного не хватало воздуха. Арчер начал отодвигаться, подбородок его блестел от слюны, но Рэй удерживал его за затылок, стараясь притянуть обратно. Арчер снова уперся руками в бедра Рэя, чтобы не позволить ему слишком сильно толкаться. — О, да, сделай это, блядь.

Что ж, теперь Рэю вовсе не казалось таким уж странным трахать в рот приятеля своей лучшей подруги, в то время как сама подруга наблюдала за действом и дрочила, или чем там обычно занимаются женщины. Арчер тоже не очень-то сопротивлялся, напрочь забыв о своих замашках настоящего мачо и позволяя проверять свой рвотный рефлекс только чтобы доказать, что может с этим справиться. Или ему просто нравилось, когда его вот так используют, как шлюху. Рэй больше склонялся к последнему.

Сделав несколько глубоких толчков, Рэй придержал Арчера за затылок, так что тот шумно засопел, и почувствовал как вокруг головки судорожно сжались стенки горла. Рэй позволил Арчеру немного посопротивляться, чувствуя, что готов уже кончить, и только потом наконец выпустил его затылок. Арчер со смачным звуком выпустил его изо рта, потом повернулся к Лане, откашлялся, и, с трудом переводя дух, заявил:

— За это ты должна мне… добрую сотню анального секса.

— «…сказал он, и до конца жизни больше не трахался».

— … Я уже говорил, как соблазнительно ты выглядишь в этих трусиках?

— Еще бы, учитывая, что ты сам мне их купил.

— Это значит, что я, купивший их и тут же об этом забывший, имею отличный вкус.

— …

— … и привязан к тебе.

— Жаль вас прерывать, но вам не кажется, что пора бы уже перебраться в спальню? — подал голос Рэй. Он переступил через болтавшиеся на лодыжках брюки, и, чувствуя себя по дурацки оттого, что остался в майке, носках и ботинках, скинул и их тоже, побросав на пол.

Арчер поднялся с колен, и, вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, кивнул в сторону спальни.

— Да, спальня. Наконец-то хоть одно толковое предложение, Рэй. И захватите побольше вина. Я присоединюсь к вам через пару секунд.

С этими словами он исчез в коридоре. Тупица.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от задницы удаляющегося Арчера, Рэй посмотрел на Лану, восседавшую во всей своей полуобнаженной красе. Она лениво подмигнула ему, сжала ноги, вытаскивая из трусиков руку и уже отключенный вибратор. Облизала влажные пальцы и встала в полный рост, которым легко могла померяться с какой-нибудь жирафой. Рэй обожал свою подругу.

— Так значит, ты вообще не подозревал, что задумал Арчер, пока он не притащил тебя сюда, верно?

— Серьезно, детка, я не стал бы тебе врать. Хотя, по правде говоря, не могу сказать, что очень разочарован окончанием этого вечера.

— Тут я согласна. У меня между ног горные водопады. Как у поскуливающей девчонки, трущейся о велосипедное сидение.

— Водопады, значит?

— Ниагара, Рэй.

— Хлюп.

— Мои трусики просто насквозь… сам понимаешь. — Она поддела пальцами тонкие полоски ткани на бедрах и стянула трусы. Которые тут же присоединились к одежде Рэя на полу.

— Эй, дорогуша, предупреждать надо!

— В эфире пилотка. Общая тревога.

— Выглядит как маленький рот. Как пара мультяшных губ.

— Давай не будем.

— Но выглядит все-таки простенько. Ты могла бы украсить ее стразиками.

— Рэй!

— …Стразиками!

— Рэй, я серьезно!

— Разве женщинам не нравятся стразики? Нет? Не слышу ответа. Ну и ладно. В спальню?

Они захватили вино, стаканы и не мешкая перебрались в спальню. Между первым и вторым бокалом вина Лана избавилась от лифчика и каблуков, и вскоре уже валялась на кровати в обнимку с Рэем. Который прекрасно знал о том, что на самом деле Лане очень нравится, когда ее обнимают (хотя сама она это часто отрицает, капризна сучка). По крайней мере, ее сиськи оказались отличной подушкой. И до Рэя наконец-то дошло, чем большая грудь так привлекает натуралов.

— Так значит… ты вовсе не против, если я хорошенько отжарю его в зад? Господи, поверить не могу, что мы это обсуждаем. — Рэй поднял голову и задумчиво посмотрел на Лану.

Ладно, ладно, не важно, что он там говорил раньше. У Ланы великолепные сиськи, и даже не отказываясь от своих сексуальных предпочтений, Рэй не мог не признать: они очень прикольно покачивались, особенно если уткнуться в них лицом. И пахла Лана замечательно. Да, пожалуй, он непрочь потусоваться здесь еще немного.

— Да, Рэй. Я не против. Раз уж этот тупица не понял, что я имею в виду обычный пеггинг. — Лана пожала плечами. — Уж кто-кто, а он точно должен знать, что это такое.

— Может, у него просто тайная тяга к мужчинам, Лана, и ты нужна ему, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким геем.

— Вообще-то да, может быть и так. Он и правда много чего в себе подавляет.

— С этого момента поподробнее.

— Сейчас мне хотелось бы заняться беспардонным подглядыванием за гейским сексом, так что отложим разговор на потом. Мне понадобится не менее недели, чтобы толком объяснить все многообразие проявлений расстройств Арчера.

— Заметано, дорогуша. Считай это свиданием.

— Договорились.

— Итак, на чем мы остановились? — влетел в спальню Арчер, полный энергии, разрумянившийся, в плотно облегающем черном белье, подчеркивающем бугор в его паху, и сразу же направился к огромной кровати. Лана села, Рэй последовал ее примеру, Арчер устроился на середине. — Ах, да, Рэй как раз собирался выебать меня в задницу.

— Вообще-то не стоит называть это так грубо.

— Заняться нежной любовью с моей попкой? Дефлорировать мое очко? Даже не знаю, звучит как-то совсем уж по-гейски.

— Ах ты… знаешь что, лучше заткнись и поцелуй свою девушку. Она так возбуждена, что вот-вот из кожи вон выпрыгнет.

— Эй! Вообще-то я… никуда не выпрыгиваю… фу.

Лана попыталась сохранить серьезное лицо, но не смогла сдержать смеха, когда Арчер повалил ее на кровати и быстренько подмял под себя. Рэй сел повыше и наблюдал, как тот наклонился чтобы поймать ее губы. Лана обвила бедра Арчера ногами, стараясь пальцами зацепить резинку его трусов, чтобы спустить их. В конце концов Арчер помог ей полностью стащить их. Черт, сколько бы они не гавкались, сейчас, вместе, они выглядели счастливыми. И черт бы побрал Арчера — за то, что такой симпатичный и сладкий и ебабельный, что просто пиздец. Это нечестно. По отношению к Рэю или Лане. Дерьмо!

— Нравится, да? — спросил Лану Арчер, покрывая поцелуями ее шею, спускаясь к груди и обхватывая ртом ее сосок.

— Врать не стану, — ответила она, выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Вполне возможно, это одна из пяти любимых моих фантазий. О-ох, блядь, это, ах, щекотно!

Арчер слегка прикусил ее сосок и тут же вылизал его, заставив Лану выгнуться от удовольствия. Рэй встал на колени, не в силах оторвать от них взгляд, и медленно надрачивал свой член. Ему просто не верилось, что все это происходит наяву.

— Все с тобой ясно, Лана. Ты такая извращенка. — Арчер спрятал ухмылку, целуя ее кожу и спускаясь к животу. Он просунул ладони меж ее бедер, раздвинул их и уткнулся лицом ей между ног, так что сам оказался на краю кровати. Рэй проследил взглядом его свисающие ноги и аккуратно сдвинулся поближе. — Эй, погоди, куда это ты собрался? 

— А ты как думаешь? Осматриваюсь, пристраиваюсь. Давайте-ка немного прервемся. — Рэй мягко положил руку на поясницу Арчера, и тот сначала немного напрягся, но тут же отвлекся, когда Лана требовательно потянула его за волосы. — Можешь стать на четвереньки?

Это заняло около минуты, но в конце концов он сдвинулся и встал на колени. Лана тихо постанывала, а Рэй глаз не сводил с того места, где лицо Арчера скрывалось между ее ног. Похоже, самодовольный болван умел отлизывать. И сейчас был крайне доволен собой.

— Лана, дорогуша, не могла бы ты бросить мне какую-нибудь смазку и презики? О, и раз уж мы подошли к главному, просто хочу убедиться… Арчер, ты же полностью чист сейчас, да?

Лана, смеха ради, специально зажала его голову, так что сам Арчер не мог ответить.

— Поверь, если б он не был чист, мы бы сейчас не кувыркались вместе. После трех серий с сифилисом, я заставляю его сдавать анализы… каждые две недели.

— Господи, Рэй! Где твоя тактичность! — послышался наконец слегка приглушенный голос Арчера. — И к твоему сведению, Лана, такое случалось всего дважды, так что не надо тут преувеличивать.

— Всего дважды?

— Да, Рэй, всего дважды.

— Хм.

— А дважды это меньше, чем трижды, если кто не понял.

— Заткнись ты… шлюха.

— Не заткнусь.

По счастью, Лана как раз передала Рэю длинную ленту презервативов и тюбик смазки. При этом было заметно, что она, в отличие от Арчера, не считает что преувеличивает. То, что он был настолько привлекательным — настоящее преступление: в любом другом случае Рэй, заслышав о сифилисе, давно бы уже удирал так, что только пятки сверкали бы. Потому что это было уже слишком. Но святые угодники, кто устоит, когда перед тобой Арчер вот так на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в пилотку Ланы и выставив зад?

Рэй провел руками по спине Арчера и взял его за поясницу и слегка надавил. Тот тут же прогнулся, подаваясь немного назад и выше поднимая бедра. Совсем как истинный пассив. Неудивительно, что Лана так пристрастилась к его члену. Как же это все-таки несправедливо.

— Тайные желания, Лана. Только погляди! Чертовски соблазнительно!

— Ага, я… м… начинаю тебя понимать. Определенно стоит приобрести страпон… 

Арчер издал странный звук и попытался повернуть голову, но Лана удержала его:

— Нет-нет-нет, не останавливайся.

Он слегка переместился, освободив одну руку и легко проскользнул пальцами в киску Ланы.

Для Рэя все это зрелище становилось слишком уж гетеро, так что он перевел внимание на округлости задницы Арчера, на левой ягодице которого красовался четкий синяк в форме теннисной ракетки. Усмехнувшись, Рэй шлепнул по нему ладонью, наслаждаясь тем, как Арчер дернулся от неожиданности. Лана только крепче зажала его голову бедрами и без всякого стеснения играла со своими сосками, закусывая губу и пытаясь сдержать стоны. Судя по всему, Арчер неплохо справлялся.

— Должен предупредить, что собираюсь заняться твоей задницей, — сообщил Рэй. И какая это была задница! Он погладил ладонями округлые ягодицы, осторожно развел их и — вот он, главный приз. Розовое, плотно сжатое и чувствительное (йей), оно не стало избегать прикосновения Рэя. Он схватил смазку и выдавил немного себе на пальцы.

Поглаживая рукой бедро Арчера, Рэй наклонился так, что почти лег грудью ему на спину, нащупал его налитый, истекающий соками член и пару раз провел по нему, пока тот не стал толкаться в его кулак. Одновременно он стал дразнить большим пальцем второй руки очко Арчера, проверяя, готов ли тот.

— Фигасе, какая ты шлюшка! О боже, да, пожалуйста… — бормотала Лана: судя по тому, как она выгнулась на простынях и сгребла его волосы в кулак, ей понравилась реакция Арчера.

Понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы она начала всхлипывать, повторять его имя, поджимать пальцы на ногах, и Рэй, не в силах сдержаться, рассмеялся, так как все еще не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним наяву. Он развлекался с задницей приятеля своей лучшей подруги, в то время как этот самый приятель доводил ее до оргазма, эм, орально. Да тут на целый год дрочева хватило бы.

Арчер немного отстранился, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая влагу с губ.

— М-м-м, это было здорово, — пробормотал он. Рэй подтянул его к себе за бедра и протолкнул внутрь кончик большого пальца. — Ай б…

Лана была более красноречива:

— Срань господня.

Она приподнялась на локтях, не в силах отвести взгляд от задницы Арчера. Тот положил голову ей на бедро и, стараясь сохранить хладнокровие, терпел, пока Рэй не просунул в него палец целиком. А потом, уже вытащив палец, стал осторожно поглаживать очко.

— Ага, очень здорово, теперь мне засадят в задницу, премного благодарен, — послышался полный сарказма голос Арчера, когда Лана сдвинулась из-под него и села рядом на кровати. Надавив ладонью ему между лопаток, она заставила его опереться на локти и опустить голову. С поднятой задницей поза, должно быть, была не очень удобной. Член Рэя был уже слишком напряжен и требовал разрядки, так что, черт возьми, хотелось просто оттрахать Арчера.

— Ну, не знаю, к чему весь этот сыр-бор и куча страхов по поводу задницы. Как ты уже понял, ощущения весьма приятные, — заметил Рэй, улыбаясь своим мыслям и используя добрую порцию смазки, переданной Ланой, для своего указательного пальца. Который тут же почти целиком вогнал в Арчера.

— Блядь… что это? Как-то слишком много.

— Спокойно, дружок, это всего лишь первый палец, — весело ответила Лана. — Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я разозлилась, когда ты решил просто просунуть в меня свой член?

— Да, блядь, я все понял, просто… ох…

— А эта твоя простата, умник, — сообщил Рэй.

Теперь Арчер, уткнувшись лицом в руки, сам поддавался бедрами назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Рэя. И при этом, судя по всему, получал удовольствие, так что расслабился настолько, что Рэй смог просунуть второй палец. Чем вызвал одобрительный стон Ланы. Она опустила руку Арчеру на крестец, поглаживая пальцами ямку его копчика и надавливая, когда Рэй входил в него.

— Погладь его член, дорогуша, — посоветовал Рэй, но Лана сделала еще лучше, и, хитро ухмыльнувшись, проскользнула под Арчера и взяла его член в рот. 

Арчер одобрительно застонал и дернул бедрами, не понимая, куда теперь толкаться. Рэй точно знал, что тот сейчас чувствует, но по счастью Лана удержала Арчера за бедра. 

— Твою ж мать, — пробормотал Рэй, — да ты кончишь раньше, чем я успею просунуть в тебя член. Немного невтерпеж, да?

— Отъебись, — простонал Арчер, снова насаживаясь на пальцы Рэя. Тот протолкнул их глубже, стал вертеть из стороны в сторону, и все это он делал ради Арчера, ага. Потому что тот сейчас издавал такие звуки, какие Рэй никогда еще от него не слышал. Еще несколько настойчивых толчков — и нате вам, гребаный джек-пот: Арчер выгнул спину, ноги его напряглись, а Лана резко шлепнула его рукой по бедру, чтобы позволил ей вдохнуть. Он кончал, мышцы внутри него ритмично сокращались — да, теперь Рэю ни за что не просунуть туда член. Слишком туго. А он так, так отчаянно этого хотел!

Арчер повалился на кровать, Лана выскользнула из-под него и вытянулась рядом.

— Ну вот, я же говорил, — заметил Рэй, отодвигаясь и вытаскивая из Арчера блестящие от смазки пальцы. — Не видать тебе сегодня члена в заднице.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Рэй! — ответил Арчер, поднимая голову и вытирая нить слюны с уголка рта. Сама серьезность. — Разве ты не хочешь меня чпокнуть, или как это там называется?

— Чпокнуть тебя? Да ты вообще… У тебя только что был анальный оргазм! И все мышцы там теперь сжались! Крепче чем у девятилетки какого-нибудь!

— Фу, — поежилась Лана.

— Ладно, неудачное сравнение.

— Во всей истории вселенной никогда еще не было мысли, от которой я хотел бы избавиться так же, как от этой, Рэй, — сказал Арчер. — Да что с тобой такое!

— Неудачное сравнение, все, блядь, я уже понял! Просто хотел сказать, что даже если бы я хотел… эм… чпокнуть тебя, это было бы все равно как… крепко-накрепко обмотать зубной нитью палец.

— Эм…

— Крепко-накрепко, ясно? Все, заткнись, вот просто… Заткнись. Или как хочешь. Я на минутку.

Рэй слез с кровати, прошел в смежную ванную комнату и вымыл руки. А когда вернулся в комнату, Арчер и Лана лежали в обнимку в центре кровати. И Рэю, наполовину протрезвевшему, со стоящим членом, стало неловко, словно он прервал чью-то идиллию (хотя по сути так оно и было). Лана посмотрела на него, затем поддела его под колено ногой, словно приглашая обратно в постель.

— Тебе нужно кончить, — заметила она, и ткнула Арчера, блаженно задремавшего в посторгазменной неге: — Вставай, лентяй!

А затем снова обратилась к Рэю:

— Слушай, а если я помогу, для тебя это будет слишком гетеро? Или ты хочешь именно Арчера?

— Дорогуша, может быть, я и гей, но я не мертвец. А ты горячая штучка. Так что вперед.

Так Рэй и оказался сидящим скрестив руки на груди в изголовье кровати, в то время как Лана и Арчер лежали у него между ног и по очереди сосали его член, поигрывая с яйцами и подразнивая промежность. Словно разом сбылись все его мокрые сны (хотя все-таки было бы лучше, если б Лана имела член, и, если уж до конца быть честным, то сиськи он оставил бы тоже). Рэй так долго сдерживался, что ему понадобилось всего пару мгновений, чтобы наконец-то кончить. О боже, он кончил прямо на рот Арчеру, и тот дернулся назад. Лана тут же слизала сперму с его лица, и вскоре они уже целовались взасос, а член Рэя по прежнему оставался между ними. О боже, они передавали друг другу его сперму. Рэю казалось, что он вот-вот упадет в обморок от одного этого зрелища.

Стараясь справиться с головокружением, он сполз и лег на кровати, а его извращенцы-партнеры по анальным постельным играм подтянулись вверх и устроились по бокам. Лана с благодарностью согласилась использовать его грудь как подушку, Арчер неуклюже протопал в ванную и захлопнул дверь.

— Вообще-то мне немного жаль, что не довелось увидеть, как ты, ну, чпокаешь его.

— Можно мы не будем больше говорить «чпокаешь», потому что одно это слово напрочь убивает всю умопомрачительную сексуальность. 

Лана рассмеялась.

— Ну ладно. Тогда как ты занимаешься с ним гетеро-гейским анальным сексом.

— Вот так лучше. По крайней мере, теперь он знает, что ему это нравится, и будет визжать как свинья, когда ты решишь хорошенько отжарить его страпоном.

— Не могли бы вы все прекратить использовать сравнения со свиньей, когда обсуждаете трах моей задницы? — послышался из ванной голос Арчера. — Я же, мать вашу, все слышу!

— Давай возвращайся в постель, ты… ты. — Лана зевнула.

— Счас, только смою всю эту кончу со своего лица, блядь. Спасибо, что предупредил, Рэй.

— Ой да ладно, тебе же понравилось, вафлист, — отозвался Рэй. Возражений не последовало. Да, Арчеру точно понравилось. Или же он просто не смог придумать достойного ответа.

Лана устроила голову на изгибе плеча Рэя, положила руку ему на грудь. Арчер вышел из ванной, выключил свет, и забрался на постель по другую сторону от успевшей задремать Ланы. Устроился рядом и приобнял ее за талию так, что ладонь его оказалась на груди Рэя.

— Господи, вот значит как закончится для меня эта ночь, да?

— Ты что, и правда недоволен тем, что напился в приятной компании, поучаствовал в крайне познавательном сексе втроем и в том, что на непрофессиональном языке называется групповым сеансом посторгазменных блаженных обнимашек? Не будь такой ворчуньей, Рэй.

— То есть вы и правда не хотите, чтобы я ушел?

— Лана уже выбрала твою грудь в качестве подушки на эту ночь, а это ее квартира. И можешь мне поверить, если уж она пометила что-то как свою территорию, возражать ей — себе дороже.

— Ну, ладно.

Арчер повернулся, потянулся за бокалами с вином и попутно смахнул на пол лампу. Комната погрузилась во мрак. А еще она насквозь пропахла сексом.

— Не могу поверить, что сплю с вами здесь.

— Поверь, дружище. — Арчер наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Лану в уголок рта, и в ответ прозвучало сонное невнятное бормотание. Усмехнувшись, он потянулся выше и поцеловал Рэя тоже, так что Лана оказалась между ними. Рэй взял Арчера за подбородок и зарылся рукой в его волосы. Поцелуй был неторопливым, глубоким, уверенным, хотя Арчер явно устал, и от него несло выпивкой, но все равно — Рэю понравилось. Так что уснул он довольно быстро.

Следующее утро далось им нелегко. Они проснулись только в районе одиннадцати, Арчер выполз из постели чтобы отлить, затем протопал на кухню чтобы приготовить кофе и позвонить визжащей Мелори, сообщая, что ни один из них сегодня не придет. Хоть какая-то польза от ебаного кумовства. Рэй поднялся следующим, заставил себя принять душ (он был весь липкий). А когда вернулся, Лана сидела на постели, с дикого бодуна и больной головой. Она решила скрутить косячок, и вскоре все трое, окончательно проснувшиеся и протрезвевшие, с красными глазами, сидели на кухне, пили кофе и решали сканворды.

Говорить они почти не говорили, слишком утомленные прошедшей ночью. Но где-то после полудня Рэй допил свой кофе, и пробормотал что-то о том, что ему, наверное, пора идти.

Лана предложила, чтобы Арчер его подвез, к превеликому огорчению самого Арчера. Тем не менее тот оделся, в свежую рубашку и штаны. Рэй натянул свою вчерашнюю одежду и замешкался у выхода, не зная, целовать Лану на прощание или нет, и решил вместо этого обнять ее. Лана чмокнула его в жилку, бьющуюся на шее. И Рэя немного смутило, как на это отреагировал его член. Странно.

— Я ненадолго, дуреха, — с нежностью сказал ей Арчер, подхватывая с вешалки пиджак. Обувь их так и осталась разбросанной с прошлой ночи. С ночи, которую Рэй никогда не забудет.

— До встречи. Смотри, не убейся по дороге, — усмехнулась Лана, затем грубо схватила Арчера за волосы и поцеловала, после чего бесцеремонно захлопнула дверь прямо перед их носами.

Они медленно брели к парковке, оба немного изможденные, а Рэй к тому же еще и под кайфом. Лифт спускался невыносимо долго, и они оказались в компании уже знакомой дамы-азиатки с собачками, которая весь путь подозрительно косилась на Рэя. Арчер прислонился спиной к стенке лифта.

— Ну так что, можно сказать, что все твои мечты сбылись? — сказал Рэй, когда двери перед ними наконец-то открылись. Почтенная дама прошмыгнула первой, собаки с невыносимым цоканьем засеменили следом.

— Честно? На твердую четверку. 

— Как?! — распахнув двери, они вышли из здания. — Да там материала было на неебически крутую пятерку!

Почтенная дама посмотрела на них через плечо и заметно прибавила шаг, пока они не свернули в другое крыло парковки.

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Арчер, доставая из кармана ключи от машины. — Но я хотел, чтобы меня оттрахали.

Рэй громко сглотнул.

— Господи, дружище, не так громко. 

Арчер отпер машину, оба уселись внутрь и Рэй продолжил:

— И потом, тебя же трахнули.

— Ну да, пальцами, но я знаю, Лана хотела увидеть, как меня отч… выебут членом, или как там это называется. Так что нам придется заниматься этим, пока это наконец не случится.

Рэй сидел, а его воспаленный мозг в это время медленно складывал воедино разрозненные кусочки. А когда картинка сложилась, Рэй ударил кулаком Арчера по плечу, тот отбил его руку и тут же получил другой рукой нехилую оплеуху.

— Ты, ебаный сраный говнюк!

— Что?! Блядь, Рэй, да хватит уже раздавать пощечины словно девчонка, я серьезно, мать твою!

— Почему было сразу не сказать, что ты делаешь это только чтобы доставить, блядь, удовольствие Лане?! Да я с радостью бы согласился, ублюдок ты эдакий.

— Ну и зачем мне было говорить это? — поднял бровь Арчер.

— Да потому что это, мать твою, куда более этично, чем под ложным предлогом втягивать кого-то в гребаный праздник траха.

— Ну и?

— …Так ты с самого начала знал, что она имела в виду пеггинг?

— Эм… да, Рэй. Чтоб я — и не знал.

— … тогда почему Лана уверена, что ты не знал?

— Потому что я соврал.

— Ты в состоянии хоть что-то сделать, не погрязнув при этом по уши во вранье?

— Это риторический вопрос?

— К твоему сведению, если бы ты сказал правду, добился бы того же результата.

— Результат может, и тот же, а вот процесс куда менее…арчеровский. А мама всегда учила меня быть самим собой, Рэй! Так что вот он я, веду себя как обычно веду себя.

Рэй спрятал лицо в ладонях, изобразив глубокий вздох.

— Я тебя не понимаю. Совершенно.

— Вот и отлично, — Арчер завел мотор.

За всю дорогу они не проронили ни слова, а когда добрались, Рэй неблагодарно распахнул дверь ногой и вылез из машины. Затем с силой захлопнул дверцу и рванул к тротуару. Арчер тем временем опустил стекло.

— Ну так что, увидимся на следующей неделе, в это же время?

Рэй развернулся, не веря своим ушам.

— Какого…

— Я не шутил, когда говорил о засаживании члена и все такое.

Рэй уставился на него.

— Просто поверить не могу, что слышу от тебя это, Арчер.

— А ты поверь, Рэй.

— … до следующей недели, в это же время.

Арчер зловеще расхохотался, и сорвался с места, так толком ничего и не ответив. А Рэй так и остался стоять у входной двери, не совсем понимая, в какую бурю сексуального безумия ввязывается. Но его член весьма настойчиво демонстрировал согласие.

Когда раздался звонок сотового, Рэй ответил автоматически, словно зомби.

— Эй, Рэй, это я, прости, что так скоро звоню, но я должна спросить кое-что! — услышал он голос Ланы. — Я тут подумала взять на следующий раз страпон, чтобы показать Арчеру Эйфелеву башню… Что скажешь?

Рэй открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но смог только тихо пискнуть от счастья.

— Рэй? Ты меня слышишь?

— Секунду, милая, мне нужно зайти куда-нибудь, пока кто-нибудь не вызвал полицию из-за моего во всех смыслах непристойного стояка.

— Или мы могли бы связать его и использовать кляп? Или отшлепать его задницу, пока не запросит пощады? Что скажешь?

Ага, просто эпическая буря сексуального безумия. Цунами. Ураган пятого уровня. Не важно. Рэй просто надеялся, что удержится на плаву.

— А еще я тут подумала… про игры с клизмой, но сомневаюсь, не слишком ли это извращенно? Боюсь, что напугаю его, если просто заявлюсь такая «Давай-ка заполним тебя соком, сучка». Как думаешь? Можешь отказаться, но мне все-таки любопытно попробовать. Господи, надеюсь, это не очень странно, правда ведь? Хотя нет, слишком странно. Забудь, что я об этом спрашивала.

Рэю оставалось только благодарить гребаные небеса за то, что так неебически попал.


End file.
